Akane
by peniguin911
Summary: Akane gets up to go to school and what happens Sakura,Naruto,and,Sai come and take her to Kahona! what will happen i dont know read it! and reveiw im a noobie so i need to know what the heck im doing wrong thank you DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**ok now thanks to my reviewer on my last version of my story (witch sucked and i knew it would)  
i am re-writing it and gonna try to use spell check so anyway thank you **Mercury's Serenity for pointing this obvious stuff out to me.

_**disclaimer: i don't own naruto i only own (**_changing the name) **_akane_**

**xXx**

**'BRRIIIINNNGGGGG' Akane's alarm clock went off at its normal time six o'clock AM and akane was awake in a second getting dressed and ready for school.**

**_hmmm... what should I wear?_she thought to herself and picked out a Tye-dye tee-shirt with her normal blue jeans. Brushed her short brown hair and put a Tye-dye hair band in her hair and headed down for breakfast.**

**"M mm...mom that smells delicious" She informed her mother as she smelled the eggs frying and set the table for her brother, father, and her. **

**"Okay akane so your going to talk to your math teacher about brining that grade up right?" Her mother asked as she sat down.**

**"Yes but I don't think he'll listen" She told her mom, "He's a bit mean when it comes to grading extra papers" just as akane said that her brother Akito came downstairs.**

**"Ha ha ha", He laughed, "You have Mr.Takuya don't you onii-san?" she nodded and Akito laughed some more "That guy needs to take a chill pill he's so uptight all the time." As he laughed he went to grab a piece of bacon off Akane's plate but akane caught him and slapped his hand. **

**"OOOOOWWWWW" He yelled as akane laughed and ruffled her brothers short black hair. **

**"Okay you two stop the fights and akane you have to go to catch the bus" She smiled as she left out the big oak door at the end of the hallway and took off to the end of her driveway. She stopped suddenly and realized she forgot her backpack so she whirled around and took off twards her door and found her mother there with her backpack in one hand and her lunch money in the other. "thanks" she muttered and walked back to the end of the long white driveway.**

**xXx**

**"good morning" the cheery bus driver greeted her as she climbed the stairs to the bus.**

**"good morning" She replied as she got into a seat at the front of the bus and took out a _Naruto_ graphic novel and started reading it.**

**About halfway through the bus ride the bus came to a sudden stop sending her flying face first into the seat in front of her.**

**"oof!" She said as she looked up to green eyes, " AHH!" akane jumped and flew backwards hitting her head on the metal wall of the bus. Shaking her head a little bit to regain sense.**

**"Hello" Said the girl she had pink hair and she looked to be fourteen and she had a red shirt on and a tan thing covering her blue shorts and she had boots on, "I am Haruno, Sakura from The Village Hidden in the Leaves." she had a bit of and accent but all in all she did really good with her English.**

**"And theses are my team members Uzumaki, Naruto and Sai" she pointed to the two boys one akane assumed to be Naruto was wearing an orange and black jumpsuit and a leaf forehead protector like Sakura and the other boy who must have been Sai was wearing what looked like to be a black belly-shirt type thing and black pants with also a leaf forehead protector. Akanes eyes went wide as she realized who these people were they were leaf shinobi from her manga!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**okay thats where i'll stop i feel im improving (spell check really works!!) but yeah I'll pick it up in the next chapter. later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**okies i started this chapter but it deleted it and i got mad and never signed on again but i need help w/ the parings i was thinking itasaku but i might put akane with itachi so... your opinion is greatly appreciated**

Akane looked at the three in shock,_ no cant be,_Akane thought looking at them then at the graphic novel in her hands.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Akane spoke, "So wait you guys are from kahona?" Sai nodded awkwardly plastering that cute fake smile on his face ,_dang,_ akane thought,_ he's hotter in real life!!!!!!!_, "So what do you want?". akane asked the three shinobi.

"We're here for you akane!!! Orochimaru is planning on attacking kahona again and your th-",Naruto was cut off by a girl in the back row

"OMFG COULD YOU PLEASE TAKE YOUR RETARDED FRIENDS SOMEWHERE ELSE PLEASE FREKANE", The girl yelled, "WE HAVE TO GET TO SCHOOL YOU POINTED EYED CARTOON FREAKAZOID!!!!" , a couple more kids started to shout in agreement but all settled down when sakura gave them a glare that could kill anyone who is in range.

Akane had tears in her eyes so she put her head down trying to hide them but of course being the knucklehead that he is Naruto ran right passed her and yelled, "YOU IDIOTS SHUT UP OR I'LL RASENGAN YOU WITH ALL THE FREAKING POWER I GOT!!!!"

By now akane had had enough, "NARUTO JUST GO!!" She sobbed, "please just go" sakura saw this and tried to comfort her but as soon as she touched akanes arm akane pointed to the door and with that sakura,sai,and naruto left without another word...

xXxXxXxXxXx

Akane now off the bus and sitting in first hour writing notes and listening to the sub talk. The sub she'd had for a while now was Mr. Hatake she stopped and looked up _, oh god no!not hatake kakashi!!!!!_, She thought.

"Ms. Okamoto is there something wrong?" She looked up as she noticed Mr. Hatake was addressing her. She sat there stunned for a moment looking at his eyes his right eye had a scar moving vertically through the middle his face had perfect lines everything had lined up not a blemish or dent anywhere and his hair was silver and standing up defying gravity...

He walked away jolting her to reality, she shivered remembering the graphic novel it was the one where team 7 were fighting zabuza for the last time. She jumped as the bell rang and headed for second hour math.

xXxXxXxXxXx

When she got there she went straight for Mr.Takuya's desk and asked, "May i go home I-i d-don't f-feel good..."

Her friend Light stood up, "Mr. Takuya sir i saw her shivering during first hour just before I myself brought up break-"

"Thank you Mr. Yagami no need for more will you escort Mis. Okamoto down to the office please?"

Like an obedient little dog Light stood up and took Akane by the wrist and led her down the hall he had light brown hair that covered his eyes and always dressed in classic boy uniform (you know the tie white collard shirt tan pants) she giggled at the time the two cut gym to go read _Naruto _ and his mom caught them.

A bit before the office the two teenagers felt and heard a loud bang! and the wall from right behind where they just walked was blown out

" YAHOO un THAT WAS ONE BANG un!!" A screaming blond and a frustrated looking man with black hair stepped through the hole in the wall, "NOW TO FINE THAT GIRL UMMM..." the blond stopped to look at his papers, "A-AK-III N-E !"

"Deidara shut up will you and can't you read that says a-kan-eyy" the other man look utterly ticked off by "deidara" s entrance.

Akane ducked out of the way and whispered "light we need to get out of here now!" and with that the two took off down the hall and out of sight.

**okies that chapter is finished and please if you are reading please review i need to be told what I'm doing wrong so i can fix it!!! please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**okies!!!! i have a fan!!!(sort of she reveiwed so i concider her a fan!!) but yes!!! i got a review!!! lol on to the story!! oh and light yes it is light yagami from death note but he's only gonna be in this like fore the next chapter so... oh! and i dont own naruto i only own Akane...**

Akane and Light took off down the hall just as the schools security guard came running up to them, "What happened i heard an explosion!"

Not knowing what to say to the man she pondered that for a moment but soon heard deidara down the hall screaming, "HEY WHERE IS EVERYONE ,un", so Akane and light pointed to where the voice was and watched as the security officer took off down the hall.

As they made their way down the hall they saw none other than naruto running down the hall. Akane heard Light gasp, "Akane i-is t-that?" he asked stuttering. When Akane nodded Light almost fell to the floor, "B-but how?" she shrugged and ran with him to the office just as Naruto passed calling her name. _wow, _she thought, _he's more of an idiot in real life._

When they got to the attendance office Akane took one look at the nurse and immedietly her eyeballs almost came out of their sockets because standing right in front of here was none other than Tsunade the one and only fifth hokage standing right before her eyes.

"Why hello miss how may i assist you?" She asked professionally. She was dressed in jeans and one of those white lab coats that school nurses always wear and she wore a big shirt on so...she wouldn't attract any of the **ahem** male attention.

Well apparently it didn't work so while Light was oggling at her (A/N the kids are in 7th grade mind you!) Akane took charge, " Yes, I need to go home, I don't feel well" She held her stomach for effect.

Tsunade looked at Light sternly but shrugged him off , "Miss? what is your name?"

Akane didn't want to tell her the truth but just as she was about to answer her mortal enemy walked in, stephani colins.

"Oh well look what the cat dragged in isn't it the retarded anime geek!" She laughed at Akane as she walked in to the room. Akane was boiled with anger first she gets made fun of on the bus now the school prep/ druggie was calling her names! She felt as though she was going to cry in fact she felt tears coming down her face but the insults didn't end there more and more kept spewing out of the cheerleaders trashy mouth.

After the fourteenth or so curse word that had just bombarded the girl she was looking for tsunade decided to step in , "Miss that is enough out of your mouth! what are you here for." she said it like it was an order not a question.

"What do you care what comes out of my mouth you old hag! and besides no one cares about the freako anime idiot girl anyway to tell you the truth she isn't really a girl at all i mean look shes all underdeveloped!!" stephani 's insults just made Akane want to cry harder but she held it together and only a few tears came down , "Well anyway can I go home i feel like crap." stephani finally stated.

"NO! you may not you are to stay here!" Tsunade looked royally ticked. so she sent stephani back to her room , "Akane you may go home but... I need to talk with you first."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**uh-oh what Tsunade gonna say to Akane! well you'll have to wait to find out since i really dont feel like telling you ... yet!  
I love all of my reveiwers and all those people who has read any of my other stories alone seems to be pretty popular!!!!!!!!! i love you all good bye and remember REVEIW!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!**


End file.
